Lest We Forget
by Corrupted-Phoenix
Summary: It always rained on this day in the evening. [Oneshot, Spoilers Ep. 25.]


>> Iwrote this (rather short) one-shot for Remembrance Day, even if it doesn't relate directly to the war. I wrote it thinking of my favorite anime best friend characters and because the series itself involves warfare. I'm a fan fiction author who just wants to pay a little respect to those who lost their lives. _Lest we forget._

And please no flaming if you decide to review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape or form.

* * *

It always rained on this day in the evening.

Knowing this, Roy Mustang would still come to the familiar place and stand in silence for the longest while, his eyes tracing the words etched upon the stone before him, not being able to form anything coherent to say.

This is what he did every time this day came around. And after an hour of silence, he would slowly kneel down and carefully lay a collection of red flowers on the grave of Maes Hughes. There he would stay, finally ready to speak.

"It's strange…" Roy's voice was oddly soft, "…without having you around. And it's sometimes hard to do things without my best friend."

He fell silent, even though he had many thoughts floating in his head. Slowly reaching out an ungloved hand, Roy gently ran his fingers over his best friend's name on the tombstone. He never wore his gloves when near Hughes's grave. He didn't really know exactly why, but maybe it was because whenever he was near this man, even if it was only his resting place, Roy felt _safe_.

It was the only place, he realized, that he ever felt safe.

Maes and Roy had an unbreakable friendship. Ever since they were children, Hughes had been there to help Roy. Thick and thin, bad times and good times, they were friends and Hughes was _there_. It was a disturbing and dreadful thing when Hughes had passed away so suddenly, and Roy still couldn't say that he had fully recovered. It had been four years ago now, and still the pain lingered in his guilty heart.

Roy continued to speak to his friend. But it wasn't grieving or mourning or apologizing for everything he did wrong. He spoke of _simple_, unimportant things, things that two old friends would talk about. There was nothing stressful or negative, it was all just_ friendly_.

Anyone who caught sight of the man speaking and chuckling to himself would have guessed he was speaking to the grave's owner, but in a way, that wasn't true. Roy wasn't _speaking_, he was_ talking_.

They had an old promise between them to always be there for each other. Roy was here and Hughes was here, right _now_ together. They would never break that promise.

Roy didn't _hear_ Hughes's voice, but he could_ feel_ the words that his friend wanted to say. Roy just _knew_.

And after hours of sitting and talking, they would both fall silent, as silent as Roy always stood when he first came. That too was a part of this day. It was when the doubts and the sadness would seep into reality.

It's ironic, Roy thought, how the date today is both the day of Maes's death and the end of the Ishbal war. The end of a war is supposed to signify the _end of death_, but still it ensues day after day… The military is a promise of death, which is why he must take control of it and _change _it.

Even in the long silence he could still feel Hughes's presence in the air. It was comforting, the only thing that was today.

"I've done a lot of bad things, Maes." Roy whispered as his hair gently slipped down in front of his eyes, "And I've killed a lot of people. You weren't there during the war, but you understood me and how I felt. And though I was stupid enough to consider committing a taboo, you didn't abandon me. Instead, you vowed to help me reach my goal of becoming Fuhrer by pushing me forward from below. I haven't yet reached that goal, Maes, but I'm General now, so I'm close. I've struggled to get this far without your help and I'm still standing… I'm not going to give up. Your death will not have been in vain, I swear on my life."

Determination mixing with the sadder emotions in his eyes, Roy lifted his head and gazed directly at the stone as if it where Hughes himself.

_When I become Fuhrer, I will change this country. Then no one will ever have to fight again, no one will be killed needlessly, no one will be suffering. I am strong and I have people to back me up, even if my closest friend isn't here now. I won't forget the lives that were lost in the Ishbal war. I will honour them and with that moral, I can fix this country._

With the thoughts burning in his mind, Roy stood and took one last look at Hughes's grave. His heart was still heavy but much lighter than what it was before. He knew that his friend had taken away some of the burden, because that's what Hughes had always done. Roy sadly smiled and swiftly put his hat back on his head. The General turned and began to walk away, and even when he heard the familiar voice whisper in his ear, continued on unfazed.

_You might not always see me, Roy, but I never once stopped helping you. I still remember that promise we made when we were just kids. I believe in you_, _my_ friend,_ Roy._

General Roy Mustang's sad smile lightened. The light breeze rippled his clothing and caused the petals of the flowers he had left to dance around his feet, dancing to a bittersweet tune. The sky had become orange with sunset, red seeping around the corners like blood and the scattered clouds were tinged with pink.

The evening was born and as Roy walked down the gravel path in the graveyard, it silently began to _rain_.


End file.
